


Demonstration

by tinamachina



Category: Aladdin (1992), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Ice Play, Kink, M/M, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff give Aladdin a sampling of the local product.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Aladdin/Frozen, Aladdin/Kristoff, ice

One of the duties of Royal Ice Supplier (actual title was still in negotiations with the Queen) was to present samples of the local product to foreign dignitaries.  Kristoff was giving the Crown Prince of Agrabah his own very special, very private demonstration.

“I hope this is to your satisfaction, Your Highness,” Kristoff grinned, as he traced a small cube of ice down Aladdin’s neck, down to the hollow of his throat.

Aladdin hummed, stretching out full length across the sofa.  “Call me Al.  And yes, that’s…nice,” he hissed as Kristoff lightly drew the cube down Aladdin’s bare chest.  The southern prince shivered as the ice left a cool, wet trail down his sternum.

“Straight from the fjords,” Kristoff circled the cube around a nipple, “and in plentiful supply thanks to a bountiful winter.”

Aladdin trembled under Kristoff’s fingers.  The cube was just barely tickling his tanned skin, goose-bumping under the chilly tease.

“And a talented queen,” Aladdin’s teeth chattered with cold and pleasure.  “Why travel so far up the mountains when Elsa can make an iceberg in port with just a thought?”

“It would be unfair of me to exploit the Queen’s talents for commerce,” Kristoff swept his cold, wet hands across Aladdin’s flat, rippled stomach, making the prince squirm.  “But we keep a special reserve for very important occasions.”  

“Sounds reasonable,” Aladdin nodded, as Kristoff reached for another cube.  “I didn’t mean to suggest…”

“I know,” Kristoff smiled, understanding.  “The Queen has been very good to me.  And the Princess did say to keep you occupied and out of trouble.”

Aladdin arched a thick eyebrow, “Which Princess?”  

Kristoff smirked, twirling a cube between his fingers, “Your sticky fingers are stuff of legend.”  He pulled Aladdin’s loose-fitting trousers to just below his hipbones, “And Anna likes to see the good in everyone.”

“And yet here I am,” Aladdin sucked air through his teeth as Kristoff pressed the ice cube to his bare stomach, “getting into trouble.”

Kristoff grinned impishly, lightly pushing the cube around the ridges of Aladdin’s stomach with the tips of his fingers and guiding it down the cut of his groin.  Aladdin’s pants did nothing to obscure his pleasure.  

“Someone once said,” Kristoff then pulled the pants all the way down, as Aladdin’s cock sprung free, “you are only in trouble if you get caught.”

Aladdin laughed, “Wise words.”  And then he invoked the name of his homeland’s deity as Kristoff ran the cube along the underside of his length, from the base to the tip.  His bare toes curled as Kristoff circled his head with the cube, panting and moaning.  He muttered something foreign and very likely filthy between his teeth as Kristoff teased him with the cube, up and down and all around.  He gasped and moaned, arching his back and digging his hands into the sofa cushions.

With the cube fully melted, Kristoff wrapped his wet, cold fingers around him, pumping him slowly at first, and then picking up speed.  He held Aladdin down with his dry hand on his chest, as the prince writhed under him.  He worked him over and over until the prince came in long wet streaks over Kristoff’s hand and onto his own stomach.

Kristoff wiped his hands and Aladdin’s stomach clean with a cloth, “Well, Al, was that to your satisfaction?”

“I approve of your sales technique,” Aladdin rolled his head to the side, muscles loose as cooked noodles.  “What do you think the Princesses are doing?”

“Likely sampling the ‘special reserve’ from the Queen,” Kristoff winked knowingly.

Aladdin’s eyes widened, and then chuckled, “Oh, well then.”  He pulled himself upright, pulling Kristoff close by his collar, “Now, let me demonstrate to you my sticky fingers.”  And Aladdin kissed Kristoff, rough and hungry.  This would be a very productive diplomatic visit, indeed.


End file.
